haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Hyper Projection Play "Haikyū!!" The Tokyo Match
「ハイキュー!!」" の "|Haipā Purojekushon Engeki "Haikyū!!" "Tōkyō no Jin"}} is the seventh stage play adaption of Haruichi Furudate's [[Haikyū!! (Manga)|''Haikyū!!]] series. The play combines manga, live-play, and video to continue to challenge the "top" of theater and achieve further evolution. This stage play ran during spring of 2019 and focused on Nekoma as the main team as they face off against Fukurōdani Academy and Nohebi Academy in the Tokyo qualifiers for the Spring Interhigh. The official DVD and Blu-ray were released on October 16, 2019. Its bonus features included footage of the last performance's curtain call, backstage footage, and a full stage view. 2019 Performance Schedule The play opened on April 5 and ran until May 6 with 30 performances. It differed from the previous installments in that it only lasted a month and was performed in three cities instead of the usual five. *Osaka at Umeda Arts Theater's Drama City Theater (Apr. 4 - 14) *Miyagi at Tagajō City Cultural Center's Great Hall (Apr. 20 - 21) *Tokyo at Tokyo Dome City Hall (Apr. 27 - May 6) Gallery new years kuroken.jpg|Photo of Kuroo and Kenma tnj nekoma.jpg|Photo of Nekoma tnj kuroken.jpg|Photo of Kuroo and Kenma tnj sisters.jpg|Photo of Akane and Alisa tnj fukurodani.jpg|Photo of Fukurodani tnj bokuakakono.jpg|Photo of Konoha, Bokuto, and Akaashi tnj nohebi.jpg|Photo of Nohebi tnj zenin.jpg|Photo of the whole cast after their final show CMs Cast Most of the Nekoma cast from The Summer of Evolution returned, along with new casts for Shōhei Fukunaga, Yūki Shibayama, Akane Yamamoto, and Alisa Haiba. The majority of Fukurōdani also returned with the exception of Higashi Takumi reprising his role as Akinori Konoha and new casts for Kōtarō Bokuto and Haruki Komi. Lastly, brand new casts for Nohebi joined the production. *Takato Nagata as Kenma Kozume *Shōri Kondō as Tetsurō Kuroo *Naoki Takeshi as Nobuyuki Kai *Takeru Gotō as Morisuke Yaku *Bishin Kawasumi as Taketora Yamamoto *Ryūya Ishigami as Shōhei Fukunaga *Noah Ishikura as Lev Haiba *Fūta Kimura as Yūki Shibayama *Yūna Shigeishi as Akane Yamamoto *Kaede as Alisa Haiba *Haruto Sakuraba as Kōtarō Bokuto *Shungo Takasaki as Keiji Akaashi *Takumi Higashi as Akinori Konoha *Jun Sera as Tatsuki Washio *Yūki Matsunami as Yamato Sarukui *Shion Hatakeyama as Haruki Komi *Yū Fukuzawa as Suguru Daishō *Daiki Tsuji as Yoshiya Takachiho *Minagi Sugimoto as Kazuma Numai *Takamichi Satō as Kōji Hiroo *Akihiro Takata as Isumi Sakishima *Rio Takahashi as Sō Akama *Yūta Kobayashi as Naoyasu Kuguri Staff *Director & Script: Worry Kinoshita *Music: Shunsuke Wada *Choreography: Tsutomu Sasao (HIDALI) *Joint Scriptwriter: Oropa Irie *Art: Satoko Nakane *Lighting: Kimiho Satō *Sound: Masafumi Fukada / Yūsuke Ōki *Video: Naho Ōshika *Costume: Natsumi Kobayashi (Dadagram) *Hair & Makeup: Yoshiko Matsushita (Atelier Leopard) *Assistant Director: Shiori Yoshinaka *Stage Director: Tōri Suda (DDR) *Design: Shinjirō Eguchi *Publicity Photos: Yūsuke Miyake *Ticket Cooperation: Sunrise Promotion Tokyo *Production: Nelke Planning *Supervisor: Shueisha Inc. (Weekly Shōnen Jump!) *Sponsor: Family Mart *Collaboration: Japan 2.5-Dimensional Musical Association / Molten Corporation / Mikasa Sports *Organizer: Hyper Projection Play ｢Haikyū!!｣ Production Committee (TBS / Nelke Planning / Toho Co. Ltd. / Shueisha Inc. / CUBE) External Links *Engeki-Haikyū: Official website *Twitter: Engeki-Haikyū!'s official twitter page Navigation Category:Media Category:Stage Play Category:Nekoma vs. Nohebi Category:Nekoma vs. Fukurōdani Category:Spring High Preliminary Arc